Torture
by PD and KGIM
Summary: Kagome tortures Inuyasha in many different ways for no reason. Funnier than it sounds. Ratings to be safe.
1. Sit!

"Sit boy." Kagome said simply. 

**BAM!**

"Sit." Kagome said again.

**BAM!**

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, **SIT**!" Kagome yelled.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!** **BAM!**

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! WHAT THE **HELL'S** YOUR PROBLEM?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

Poor Inuyasha was right, he really _HADN'T_ done anything that time.


	2. 100 Different Ways To Say Sit

"Hey Inuyasha, I have a treat for you!" Kagome said happily. 

"You do?" Inuyasha asked, with a bit of excitement.

"Uh-huh." Kagome nodded her head, while biting her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Well, what is?" Inuyasha asked again, his patience growing thin.

"TA-DA!" Kagome yelled, pulling something out of her bag.

It was a book that was titled, "100 Different Ways To Say Sit"


	3. Ramen

Kagome starts choking on ramen.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, confused as to why she was making weird sounds come out of her throat.

Kagome put her hands around her throat.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha asked again, getting a little worried.

Kagome fell off the log she was sitting on, and her eyes turned into X's and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled frantically, rushing to Kagome's side.

Suddenly, Kagome started to laugh.

"Gotcha!" Kagome managed to yell through her laughing fit.


	4. Free Ramen

"Hey, a sign!" Inuyasha said, walking towards it.

"Free Ramen This Way," he read aloud to himself.

Quickly, Inuyasha followed to where the arrow was pointing.

He was met with the sight of Sesshomaru holding some ramen in his hands.

"How dare you steal my ramen?" Inuyasha yelled, taking out his sword.

Kagome chuckled from a nearby bush where she was watching.

When his brother didn't answer, Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru, and cut his head off.

"Wha?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"AWW MAN! HE WAS CARDBOARD! AND SO IS MY RAMEN!" Inuyasha complained, and then walked away sulking.

A/N: Thanks a bunch to Midnight Wolf for the idea! I loved it! I was going to post the chocolate incident up at school today on my school laptop, but I ran out of time. So I'll post that up on Monday. But I'll post up more chapters in between.


	5. Bra?

Inuyasha was digging through Kagome's bag, when he pulled some weird clothing out.

"Kagome, what's this?" Inuyasha asked, holding up the weird article of clothing.

"That's my BRA!" Kagome yelled, trying to snatch it back. She was also very red in the face.

"What do I do with this 'Braw'?" Inuyasha asked again.

Snickering to herself, Kagome said, "You put the two humped parts over your ears, and it protects them. And then you connect the two straps at the bottom of your chin."

So Kagome walked over to the confused hanyou and strapped the bra on his head.

Inuyasha stood up and began walking around camp like he was all-that with a bra on his head, covering his ears. Meanwhile, Kagome was doubled-up from laughter.


	6. Stupid Reasons

Giving his usual 'Feh', Inuyasha jumped up into a tree, to go to sleep.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome yelled.

In a flash, Inuyasha was by Kagome's side.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, freaking out.

"THERE'S A FLY IN MY SLEEPING BAG!" Kagome yelled again.

"Shake it out then wench!" Inuyasha yelled, going back to his tree to try and drift off to sleep again.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Kagome shrieked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked again, running to Kagome's side again.

"I forgot my hairbrush!" Kagome said frantically.

"Use your fingers!" Inuyasha suggested rudely and went back to his tree again.

And the rest of the night kept going on like that. Kagome yelling and keeping Inuyasha up for stupid reasons, and Inuyasha running back and forth, not getting any sleep. 


	7. Forelocks

"Inuyasha, come here a second please!" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Feh, what is it?" Inuyasha responded.

Before Inuyasha could stop her, Kagome shot her hands up and then began to pull on Inuyasha's forelocks.

"OW! OW! OW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Inuyasha asked.

"What does it look like? I'm pulling your hair! It's so SOFT!" Kagome squealed, and continued to pull on poor Inuyasha's forelocks. 


	8. Koga

Koga appears after his whirlwind disappears.

"Kagome my love, I promise that NEXT time I will bring you Naraku's head on a platter," Koga said, taking Kagome's hand.

Snickering to herself, Kagome decided to play along.

"Okay, next time!" Kagome replied, and flung herself onto Koga.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha yelled in the background.

"HA! She chose me over you, you mangy mutt!" Koga yelled triumphantly.

"NO SHE DIDN'T! SHE'S JUST HAVING SOME HEAD PRO..." Inuyasha began, but before he could finish, Kagome kissed Koga on the lips.

Turning red with jealousy, Inuyasha ran up to them, grabbed Kagome, threw her on his back, and stormed off.

But that was shortly followed by a nice "SIT!" from Kagome, and some cursing from Inuyasha, and a couple more sits from Kagome.

Other stories of mine that you may like:  
Inuyasha American Idol  
or  
Klutzy Tohru


	9. Chocolate

"Howdy everyone!" Kagome yelled running towards her five friends with five things in her hand.

"What's that wench?" Inuyasha asked, motioning to the things in Kagome's hand.

Quickly unwrapping one of the objects, Kagome threw it at Inuyasha, while saying, "Try some!"

Hesitantly, Inuyasha caught it, and took a small piece off of it and ate it, then he began choking.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Chocolate!" Kagome replied, and then began rolling on the floor laughing.


	10. Ears

"Inuy..." Kagome began, but didn't get to finish as Inuyasha cam whirling past her.

"RAMEN!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing the ramen and shoving it down his throat.

"INUYASHA! YOU ATE EVERYONE'S RAMEN! SIT!" Kagome yelled, and stormed up to him.

To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome began to rub his ears.

But the rubbing turned into pulling.

And the pulling turned into her nails digging into them.

"OWWWWWW!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up and running away.


	11. Sleep Moaning

Kagome was sleeping soundly, while Inuyasha was wide awake.

Well, almost soundly.

"Oh Koga, Oh Miroku! I love you so much! Take me! Koga! Miroku!" Kagome moaned in her sleep moving around underneath her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha was silently fuming in his corner.

"MIROKU! KOGA! AH!" Kagome yelled.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING OUTSIDE TO SLEEP! DAMN WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled, and went outside and hopped in a nearby tree.


	12. Singing

"SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW!" Kagome began to sing in a horrible off-tune voice that sounded like nails were being scratched on a chalkboard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"FAR AWAY!" Kagome continued singing in the horrible voice, ignoring Inuyasha's question.

"I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Inuyasha asked again, angrier than before.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL!" Kagome sang again.

"STOP SINGING GOD DAMNIT! MY EARS ARE FALLING OFF!" Inuyasha yelled, and stormed off angrily.

A/N: In case anyone didn't notice, the way Kagome sang, the song went like this:

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Far away  
I'm a barbie girl


	13. Arrow

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were walking along when all of a sudden a snake demon appeared.

"You cannot passssss..." the snake hissed.

"Feh, I'll take care of you in five seconds flat." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

Kagome took out one of her arrows and nooked it on her bow.

"I'll shoot him with my arrow!" Kagome said.

'Get Inuyasha's Butt' Kagome thought, and let the arrow fly.

Before Inuyasha could let Kagome know that he defeated the demon, the arrow was in his butt.

"What the hell did you do that for wench? This HURTS!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing to his bottom that had an arrow sticking out of it.

The rest of the gang were on the floor laughing.


	14. Hot Springs

"Oh look! A hot spring!" Kagome yelled excitedly, running to it.

"The boys can go in first!" Kagome said, and then began to unpack her bathing things.

When she heard the splash when the boys got in the water, Kagome went over to the boys clothes.

Grabbing Inuyasha's clothes, Kagome threw them in a bush about 20 meters away.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" Inuyasha yelled.

Giggling, Kagome pointed to the bushes nearby and said innocently, "They had something on them, so I threw them in the bushes," while biting her lip to keep herself from laughing.


	15. Chicken Dance Song

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm, hm hm hm hm hm hm hm, hm hm hm, hm hm!" Kagome hummed behind Inuyasha loudly.

She was humming the chicken dance song, trying to get on Inuyasha's nerves.

"What are you humming?" Inuyasha asked, pretty annoyed.

"The chicken dance song." Kagome replied simply.

"Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm, hm hm hm hm hm hm hm, hm hm hm, hm hm!" Kagome hummed again.

"Stop humming will ya?" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"No, I won't." Kagome smiled and continued humming.

Inuyasha just ran ahead of the group to stop the never ending noise.


	16. Wasabi

"Inuyasha, time for dinner!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha immediately jumped out of his tree.

"What's for dinner?" Inuyasha asked excitedly.

"Something." Kagome said, trying not to laugh.

Greedily, Inuyasha grabbed a bowl and started chugging it down

Five seconds later his face was bright red and he spit it all out.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Rice with lots and lots of wasabi all over it." Kagome said casually, and then began to crack up.


	17. Poke

((Poke))

"Stop."

((Poke))

"Stop It."

((Poke))

"STOP IT!"

((Poke))

"GOD DAMNIT WENCH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY STOP? JEEZ! STOP POKING ME!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

((Poke))

Inuyasha curses loudly and then...

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said sweetly.

"Eh?" Inuyasha asked.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha fell to the floor with a nice thud, leaving a big crater in his wake.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH? You were the one poking me!" Inuyasha yelled outraged.

Kagome just walked away.


	18. Inuyasha's Revenge Part One

Kagome was trying to come up through the well, but her backpack was too heavy for her to lift over this time.

"Inuyasha! I need help hauling my book bag out of the well!" Kagome yelled.

Normally, Inuyasha would have come right away. But for some reason, he wasn't coming this time.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled again, louder this time.

Still no answer. Suddenly...

"You can haul your book bag over the well yourself." Inuyasha said, peering over the side of the well.

Oh boy. That pissed Kagome off. Quickly, Inuyasha began to run as fast as he could away from Kagome and the well.

"INUYASHA S..." but before Kagome could say sit, Inuyasha was already far away.


	19. Inuyasha's Revenge Part Two

"Inuyasha, can we PLEASE take a break?" Kagome asked.

"NO! If we can't keep up, it's your own damn fault." Inuyasha said with finality.

"WHY NOT! Not all of us can go as long as you without stopping!" Kagome yelled.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"WE'RE STOPPING WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT INUYASHA!"

By this time, Inuyasha was standing right in front of Kagome, yelling in her face, and she was yelling right back in his.

"NO WE AREN'T!"

"YES WE ARE! AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"NO WE AREN'T AND THAT'S FINAL!

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome yelled.

"AH!" Kagome and Inuyasha both yelled at the same time, falling to the ground.

Apparently since Inuyasha was right in front of Kagome and she sat him, he fell on top of her.

In other words, they were both lying in a crater, Kagome on the bottom and Inuyasha on the top.

A/N: Thanks to Xyaan for the idea!


	20. Inuyasha's Revenge Part Three

Smirking, Inuyasha decided what his last revenge plan would be.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running to her side.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, confused.

Pulling Kagome into a hug, Inuyasha smirked as he pulled the jewel shard out of Kagome's pocket, then pushing Kagome away.

Extremely red, Kagome asked, "What was that?"

"A hug." Inuyasha said innocently, then he showed Kagome the jewel shards.

Kagome gasps. "What are you doing with those?"

"I'm going to swallow them and become stronger." Inuyasha stated simply.

Putting the shards a centimeter away from his mouth, he stopped, and saw the terrified look on Kagome's face.

Chuckling, Inuyasha put the shards back in the jar and handed them to Kagome.

"Gotchya." Inuyasha said, and earned himself a nice sit.

A/N: The end. I just want to say one thing by the way... TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS WHO WEREN'T FLAMERS: I love you all so much, thank you so much! TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS WHO WERE FLAMERS: Thank you so much! But there really is no need to flame a POINTLESS story for jeez sakes... I keep saying that lately, jeez sakes. It's like my new favorite word. ANYWAY you all rock! I almost have as many reviews as I had for Inuyasha American Idol! I'M SO HAPPY! ((tears run down cheeks))


End file.
